


time after time

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: I'm still no good in english, but just can not give up from these two....





	1. Chapter 1

After the farewell game, Zero went into the shower. Allow the water to run until his muscles relax. Some washed off all the stress, but also the uncertainty, that feeling who has for some time.  
After to appear at a party in his honor, wich organized management LA Devils. For all these years he spent playing successfully, and the last couple of years and as a captain.  
He always felt happy because he did what he loved. This is his dream as a child. With all this came to fame, respect and money.  
He could choose any women, who threw under his feet while he was still a young player. Then one day met a lawyer who has also worked in the arena. Occasionally he is able to meet in the hallways. He called her for a date, which she eventually accepted. After a couple of months Zero is proposed and she said yes.   
Now, have two children that go to the school.  
Zero loved his little family, almost as much as basketball. Almost ... They lived quite a normal life. Just the way the order, manner and custom. As expected from him in some way. As much as he was a free spirit as a young, now lived family life. Apart from the occasional sex with a woman or a man on one of the trips, which are not meant anything to him, he tried to appreciate what he had.

All of this as a movie turns him here in the shower. It was not a bad life, but .... but .... used only once, as now, allowing himself would think that somewhere there exists "something special". Only he didn't know what that "something" possibly be.  
While wiping with towel, shook his head as if to dispel thoughts. Now isn't the time for it. He was supposed to go pick up the family to arrive in time for its grand finale.

Team made party in great style. As with everything that happened in LA Devils. Zero more that deserved this. One of the ten best player should have great finals.  
All night he were in the limelight. Just as during the whole of his career. He loved it. Maybe that's why afraid uncertainty in the future, because from now this will change.  
After "retirement" will be playing at occasional review match, go to visit children in a school or day care. In addition, what he will work? Although as far as finance is not never had to work, but know that they have to do something.  
To all those who have clapped him and congratulated this night didn't give a hint of any of his doubts.

After that night, his life goes in a completely unexpected direction. Sometimes he knew to write the story from the time when he was active. Over time, these stories made their way, and his wife persuaded him to gather them together in a collection.  
To him it was fun, but decides to send the manuscript to several publishers. Since we almost forget about it, from one publishing house arrives invitation for meeting.  
Zero at the meeting appear in the appointed time. Be accepted very friendly and professional. After long talk they agree that his revised text send him to the authorization. If he satisfied can still negotiate about fees, promotions, travel ... Zero head spin. While driving home thinking what it might mean for his life in the future. He laughed, life is really strange sometimes, surprises you when you least expect it.  
His first collection named "angels and demons" became a hit. Partially for Zero names, but mostly because of humorous tone in which he stated mishaps from the reality of professional athletes. The readers recognized his sincerity.

The publishing house invited him to a meeting where they were to agree tactics for books promoting. Zero arrived late afternoon, apologizing for the delay. There finds unknown man he hadn't seen before. When he entered, the editor and the man stood up and she presents him "Zero, this is your agent, Jude Kinkade" Zero reached out his hand and smile. "Sorry, Kinkade?" Jude smiled and just nodded. He knew why it asks him that "Oscar is my father" Jude simply replay, without some important changes on the face. "I didn't know that Oscar has a son" Zero gasped, and then see that it has gone too far "I'm sorry, I didn't want to be curious" Jude shook his hand, "You couldn't know, we never lived together" now turn to Jude be embarrassed, went is too far in intimacy in front of a man who doesn't even know. "Please sit down" editor shows both in their places at the table. Talk runs very comfortable. In a relatively short period of time agreed upon all the details. Jude was greeted with both and excused himself to the obligations. When the editor and Zero left alone asks him how pleased with everything that is happening.   
Zero while playing basketball for years had the same agent, an older experienced, who knew all his needs and to which he had no objections. This is something new for him. Jude was a little younger than him. This should not mean that it is not good at his job. Mark somewhere in his memory that will later examine his work.  
Their first tour will begin for weeks, until then it will already know a lot more. Thank and go home. Now he might make it to dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Jude was an excellent agent. He knew exactly on which door should knock, when to raise the tone, when drop the ball. He knew all the secrets of their craft. Most important of, client been in the first place to him.  
Plenty of time they spent together, and lot of traveling, especially since it came out and second Zero books.  
Zero liked Jude from the first moment. On the work was a shark, but privately he was a quiet, unobtrusive, even shy guy.  
They could talk about anything and everything. In time, they became friends. The only thing Jude had never wanted to speak was Oscar. Any indication that the conversation going in that direction, Jude would had been avoided. Zero understood it. He also had a part of life for which his wife didn't know . His painful and difficult childhood, he tried to hide deep in the subconscious and hoped no one would find there.

This weekend Zero is spent with her family, after a long time spent on the road. Each time he returned wondered how the children are grown. They had some of their world first love, friends, in which he had difficulties. He was happy that his wife was perfectly balanced between the children and their work. Sometimes he felt he didn't belong here. But the thought of his next trip, turned his mind from that.

Jude and Zero get together on airport. While waiting for check-in, Jude presents him plan obligations for this week. Perhaps prompted by previous thinking Zero doesn't listen him. Now for the first time after so much time notes that Jude is a beautiful man. How his hair falls over one eye when he gets angry. As the appearance of dimples when smiled. How rubbed his eyes when he's tired, and it never would have admitted that. Jude for the third time repeats him the same thing "Something wrong?" asks him with a smile.   
Zero winced "No, everything's fine, why?"   
"He don't listen, did something happen at home?" Jude looked into his eyes.   
Zero is not a lot of talk about the family, but he knew how much he loved them. Since they haven't seen a couple of days, Jude is thought to something happened at home.   
"Everything is great, everyone lives his life, it seems they don't miss me at all" Zero winked "I'm not sleep good, sorry, I'm listening now."  
Jude shook his hand "however it doesn't matter, we'll talk later." When they sit on your seats Zero pretends to sleep while Jude viewing mail, making schedule, writes notes.

Zero thinking again of where it now to see Jude with different eyes. Perhaps because they spend so much time together.  
Jude jerked him from sleep when he tapped on the shoulder and informed him that they arrived in Dallas.  
Taxi immediately drove them to the hotel where they had representation. After a few agonizing hours, they returned to the hotel where they are located, which can finally rest. Jude after a couple of hours knocking on his doors. "What?" Zero angrily opened the door. Jude laughed when he saw him messy and only in boxer shorts "You forgot that tonight we have a party in your honor, your majesty? So of course you don't listened to me" Jude came into the room without waiting for an invitation "Get dressed, people are waiting. " Zero rubbed his eyes, this time not slept but looking for something over the Internet "OK, I'm still a little tired from the trip, I go right now" and headed for the room.

Jude looks at him as he goes. He really tried to hide how much liked Zero. For the first time in his life he felt like this in addition to the client. He was also angry and unhappy. He always tried and so far managed to separate business and private. However, the last few years, except for a few random one night stand with occasional man in the club, it was his private, if it is called private life. From when he met Zero, little by little, he realized how much work it can be exhausted because now includes emotion. It was not fair, but life is not fair always.  
Now while it waits closed his eyes, as if hoping that whatever's bothering him disappear. Startled when Zero gently touched his arm "Let's go" and Jude got up and walked. It is sometimes these evening, when it was much more difficult, but it will be pass, he hoped, always pass, or will be reduced for at least tolerable.

The evening was enjoyable. At the party was only selected company. Music, wine, people, stories, everything ... In these few hours Zero is completely relax. Whether it was the wine or the atmosphere he was not sure. Catches by dizziness while go out of the taxi. He stumbled, and Jude caught him not to fall, and both of them laugh out loud.  
Thus he didn't feel long. Maybe as a kid when he first got drunk. He talk a little disjointed, and Jude dying of laughter as it leads him to the room. When it finally brought him to bed, Zero as it discounts all brakes. While Jude leans over him, Zero kiss him.   
The kiss goes on and on ... the air in the room thicken ... time stopped ... at least for the Jude... and he let it lasts....then suddenly broke off and withdrew. He stood up and just run out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Jude after closing the door of his room, ventured to breathe normally. As much as he dreamed about this, he wasn't ready. Especially not now when they're drunk. In fact, this would never have happened if not drunk too. Good thing at least he was not so drunk and stop this in time. Still cann't dispel the ugly feeling that has now. He went into the shower to distract a little, and lie down in bed, but spins all night and falls asleep somewhere before dawn.

Zero on the other hand falls asleep in an instant. Otherwise he didn't drink. Especially while playing sports professionally. And now would sometimes used to drink a glass or two, but for some reason tonight is out of line. In the morning he wakes up with a huge headache. Stumbled out of bed in search of tablets and water when he realized that he had fallen asleep clothed. Even worse suddenly remembered what happened last night. If it is possible, his head starts to hurt harder. Good God, he thought, how can I look him in the eye? Maybe he could pretend doesn't remember? But he does, and Jude not stupid, who doesn't remember such a kiss?  
After showering and headache some slack. Clearer head starts coming up with what to say and only he can do that Jude get over it. Fully dressed and ready for a new day knocking on Jude doors. When Jude opens, Zero throw the best smile, "Good morning" When he see that Jude looks worst than him when he woke up mostly leave for a more favorable time "You didn't get any sleep?" Zero asks him without any mental reservation. Jude smiled a smile that Zero most loved, dimples and big brown eyes, with a sadness in them ... look away, take a newspaper and pretend to read while waiting for him.  
The working day is common. Or so it seems. No one mentions last night, but Zero noticed that Jude avoided eye contact. Having dinner in silencein. Zero still don't know what to say but told to go to call family, apologized and left.  
Jude walked toward his room a little embarrassed and ashamed. He feels guilty and even doesn't know why. He stands at the door of room totally absent. When he finally finds and opens the door, trying to balance with the things they wear. Suddenly he felt strong hands to push him inside. Things wore dissolve the room. "Wtf ..." suddenly turned and realized that Zero with him in the room. Zero with foot closed the door behind them and pushing him towards the first free wall.

And then sometime just watch each other . Zero as if he had forgotten what he wanted. Jude started to say something, but thought better of it. Zero up his hand to his face. Follow with finger the line of his jaw to his lips. Jude whole body shuddered. Zero with one hand holding him tightly to the wall, and the other caressing his face. Then drop the lips at a place where before was his arm, gently as if it tastes taste. Jude is fascinated by those blue eyes, unsteady hands, hot and supple lips. He wants him right now, but the last forces trying to abstain. Let Zero than take up your time. "You're beautiful" Zero whispering somewhere in his hair, I want you, but slowly, so as we have all the time in the world ..." Jude just nodded, the rush of passion dashed his body. Jude took a mortal fear. This time both of them are totally sober and aware of what they are doing. We both know how this is wrong, but they crossed the border with no return.

Than Zero discounts grip, took his hand and led him to the room. They sat on the bed. Zero begins to unbutton his shirt, caressing his chest, while not quite take off. Took off and his shirt, jeans and shoes and throw it across the room. Get on his knees and unbuttoned Jude pants. Zero pulled down his pants together with the shoe, and drop them somewhere besides. Both stay only in boxer shorts. Jude lay on the bed, and Zero next to him, than kissed long, hungry, explore each other mouth... Jude are now more relaxed follows the outline of his face and torso, until his hand drop on steel erection which feels from Zero boxers. Zero lets out a loud sigh, but doesn't stop kissing him with even greater enthusiasm. Jude lips over his neck, throat, chest, nipples, belly .... until it settled between his legs. In two quick movement took off his, than Zero's boxers. Exempt from all inhibitions, obstacles, just naked and vulnerable. Zero now lies on his back and put a pillow under his head. He wants see all, not just feel. Jude long kissing his thighs, torturing him, but he still enjoys every second. Then finally licked the head, wet, willing and swollen to bursting. Licked a few times before putting it in his mouth. Zero is amazed with Jude art to abandon the throat and took him all the way. Jude encourage him that screw his mouth until he feel the boiling stream which swallowed. Zero is lost in the post orgasmic moment. Jude laughed almost smug returning up to his lips. While again kissed Zero says in his mouth " I want you inside me " so quietly that Jude asked whether he understood well. He got up and from bags pulled lube and a condom than went back to bed. While again kneeling cann't admire a man who stretched in front him. His erection is painful to limit almost beyond endurance. Never in his life nobody wanted this much. Forcing for a second time to slow thing down, because he wants to remember every moment. Zero stroked his stomach to calm him and yourself. Lube who squeezed in the hands warm, than coating around its entrance and slowly pushed a finger inside. Zero winced and spread your legs even more. Jude careful massaged his hole, and then added the second finger " Do you still want..." he whispered in his ear. "Oh yes" Zero has a full erection again. Jude break the pack of condom and pulled it over his dick so applied lube and a little again at Zero entrance. Set to completely close between his legs and began to push. Slowly until it went all the way. Then chill and kiss him in her mouth and neck. Swayed his hips a few times until they find the right rhythm. Trust, slowly, slowly, faster, faster .... every little trust by changing position in order to find the real place ... until the Zero completely forgotten about the initial pain. The pleasure is enhanced, and Jude seems to know every inch of his body, where to touch, where press or loosened. A few more strokes when the force of climaxes almost lost consciousness. This is something he had never felt. Fall over him totally exhausted and empty, and yet so full. Zero hands which held on to the bed frame put down on his buttocks. Jude wanted to withdraw, but Zero keeps it in "stay a little longer, I want feel you tommorow." When completely cool down, Jude feels sticky and realized that Zero finished again, without being touched his dick.

When they finally separated, Jude got up, threw a condom and bring a moist towel. He wiped them both and throw it somewhere in a corner, and just slumped next to him on the bed. They look each other in the dim room exhausted and happy. Zero finds his hands and intertwine they fingers. Simply enjoy the silence. Jude is fastened with him and buried face against his neck, while the Zero continues to play with his fingers. After a while, they both fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Zero has been watching the veil that flutters in the wind. Overnight, the weather turned cold, rainy day. None of this doesn't matter, he trying to just stay quiet not to wake Jude who sleeps next to him. Still in the same position in which he slept. He cann't remember what kind of obligations they have today, than didn't even care.  
Is it possible that he could die and not experienced this? Everything is so far had seemed insignificant. He didn't want to be ungrateful. He had a family, career, friends, but now he finally know what it is "something" that he lacked. Jude ... after Jude nothing will be the same.  
Maybe he needed a little time, but how hasn't noticed this before? From thinking conferred by Jude who stirs in his sleep. Zero's heart jumped. If this day could spend doing nothing in particular, here with him. He hasn't forgotten that the family waiting for him there in another city, but somehow doesn't feel guilty.

Jude finally wakes up and a few moments he needs to figure out where it is. Suddenly jumped out of bed "Jesus ..." so begins to collect clothes scattered all over the room "what we thought ..."  
Zero is raised on his elbows mildly shocked by what looks ... In each of his attempts to say something, Jude still mumbling something, don't listen him. He thought he was saying something like "I'll see you ..." and Jude disappeared from the room.  
Zero left alone and stunned. How his perfect moment of happiness suddenly turned into a complete disaster? He got up and went to wash, thinking that Jude will become change his mind. But when he doesn't, Zero went into the shower, got dressed and waiting for what will happen now.

Jude has a deja vu when again he found himself in his room. "I'm not normal" says out loud while feels drum in his head. "What will I do now? How did I let this happen?" His hands amd legs are shaking than he sat down on the couch. "Well, I will see what remains" totally unaware that talk to himself. He forced yourself to get up and go take a shower. Let the cold water as he could endure. While dresses calmed down enough that his brain begins to work normaly again. Collect the most basic things, than run down to the front desk. Prompts taxi to take him to the airport. Call the agency and explain that due to illness in the family urgently needs to return home. The editor called Zero and informed him that it will shorten his tour while Jude solve problems or find a replacement.  
Zero hung up totally confused and hurt. Didn't he deserve to Jude says him in personally? He didn't believe a word of what Jude cited as the reason. What did he do wrong? He tried to call him several times, but it constantly switches to voicemail. Thus, Jude didn't want to talk to him? But why?

Zero suddenly felt tired and unhappy. He knows he needs to go home, but decided to spend another night here. Everything smelled of Jude, is a little like to enjoy in this at last.  
The next day travel to home, trying to gather himself as much as possible. At home everything is as it was when he left. Everyone has their obligations, and the next few days he was mostly alone. So much the worse, because there is plenty of time for reflection, and that at least wants. Not for a long time nothing written, and sat down at his desk and the words just go. This time he did not write funny stories. On the contrary, surged to his memories from earliest childhood.  
He wrote and wrote until he fell asleep exhausted. Here and there, something to eat and drink, so he returned to writing. Is not nobody harassed. While writing is not thinking about Jude, and that's all that mattered.  
One evening his wife asked him whether the time to talk. Notify him that for some time in relationship with a colleague from work and to seek a divorce. Zero doesn't even blink. Actually dropped him relieved. Agree that the children will stay with her until they are of legal age and went to college. Zero already after a couple of days rented apartment and move out.  
New book almost was finished, but he wasn't sure he would ever publish. It's been several month since the last time saw Jude. There were days when missing him unspeakably. He decided to ask the agency to find him, but gets very vague information. Then remember Lionel. Oscar's wife once he met while playing in a club. Maybe she would know something, so try their luck and invite her to lunch. Lionel wasn't exactly his fan, but for some reason agrees, however, find themselves in a small restaurant in the city. Not sure it has anything to do with Jude, but asks her if he knows where he can find Jude. Lionel marveled. He didn't even know that they had any business relationship. He says he will ask, but nothing promising.  
After a few days of Lionel receives a message with the address and good luck. He wait a few days to gather courage. One evening he sat in the car and came to the house. He stands at the door few minuts and finally rang. It seems to him that waiting eternity while Jude opened the door. After all the scenarios that devised the only thing that managed to say "Why leave me?"  
Jude see how much has been exhausted and unhappy. Move aside and let him in. Jude offered him a seat and sit beside him. "I did not know what to do. You're married, and you're my client. I broke all my rules. I tried get away, but it didn't help ... " his voice cracks.  
He was afraid to move that something doesn't spoil, and all he wanted to touch him. He need him more than air, more than anything. However put the first step to Jude.  
Jude got up and held out his hand, then Zero stood up too. Hold him firmly, then lightly touches his lips. Zero closed his eyes. Thank God, he thought, he feared he would never feel his presence again. He appreciate this moment even more. Jude is just trying to be fair to everyone, but sometimes it's impossible. "I love you" Zero surprised and himself when says, louder than he intended. Jude stepped back and looked at him with the biggest smile in the world "I love you too" so shyly looked down. "Really?" Zero asked genuinely curious, uncertain, thrilled ... Jude led him to the bedroom "perhaps better to show you ..." pushed him onto the bed and bestride, both of them laugh like children ...

... It's getting dark when they wake up and go take a shower. Zero told him that moved out of the house and divorced. Agree to be serious stories leave for a later, and now they could go somewhere for dinner. The evening was chilly, on the street is not too many people, but the they don't notice anything except each other. They talk and joke. Both missed that part when they were friends. After dinner they returned to the apartment, watching a movie and cuddle up on the couch.  
After a weekend which usually spend in bed, but now is the time to return to reality. Zero asked him if he wants to still be his agent. Jude says it must resolve some things, and promised to think about. For now, some things remain the way they are.  
Zero is still working on the completion of the book while Jude work. He hopes that Jude accepted and that part of his life when he reads.  
Tonight Zero prepare dinner, when Jude returned home. "Hey, love" Jude said Zero's favorite part. "Hey" he smiled and kiss him "Dinner will be soon, and I need to show you something." Jude went to freshen up and change so join him at the table. While drinking wine, Zero in front of him put the box. "Open" wait all excited. Jude opened the box and saw the bound manuscript. The first page has the title "from hell to haven" than turned first page that says "For Jude, love of my life".  
Jude didn't dare look up, feeling as if someone broke out the air from the lungs. This is something no one's ever done for him. Understand that this is the third Zero book which dedicated it to him. Wow.  
Zero took his hand "I haven't even thought about that, and with nobody never talked about it until now. I would like you to be the first to read it. And then together we decide what to do. "  
And Jude began to read that night. Zero has long been sleeping beside him, but he cann't stop. Several times sheds tears. So vividly saw this boy who Zero presented in the book. The boy unfortunate and abandoned by those who were supposed to protect him. The boy who, despite all the horrors that went wasted determination and faith in yourself and that he will one day emerge from the mud and rise to the stars. And finally succeeded.  
Jude had their grief related to his father, but what Zero passed non of child is not deserved. Even worse was how long it's been hiding inside himself. Jude feels honored and in some way responsible for him. Put text on the nightstand and squeezed along the sleeping man. He kissed him gently and cover both than go to sleep happy and safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Zero kids for a long time don't accept Jude. Especially during a media lynching. Although the Zero career ended long ago, news that living with a man echoed like a bomb. Zero not upset at all. He knows that the situation will stabilize over time, so calming Jude. Indeed, as time goes on, some new news push them into the background and leave them finally alone. Zero for all the time meet with the children alone, doesn't press, let them alone decide when the time is right.  
First discounts daughter, and shortly after her and son. Jude and Zero take them to dinner. The first conversation flows forced a while after a little familiar, but then finished the very pleasant evening. Children promise to do this again as soon as their obligations to the faculty allow it.

That night, Jude felt how relieved Zero is. All his beloved people are finally together. As much as it is believed that children will eventually realize how delightful Jude is and why he love him, so he now still was glad he was right.  
Zero recently sent a new manuscript to publishing house. He and Jude have long talked about this. He knew it would be and negative comments, which will re-open old wounds, but is ready to handle it. This book is more than looking forward to first two. He hoped to help at least one child.  
Most of time they spent in Jude house, and with time Zero move in with him. Now children had their own room, when he stayed sometimes at them over the weekend. He gave them to read the manuscript too, wanting to know how lucky they were, on the other hand in some way and asked for their approval, which it obtained.

One weekend Zero and the Jude went out on the weekend and holidays to the coast. Decides to do nothing, just rest. Sunbathe, swim, enjoy walking, food, drink, make love .... life is beautiful. Not interested in anything that happens around, except for the each other. Don't bother them journalists, children are in college, Zero ex-wife remarried. So why not make a little please himself?

They return home full battery. Waiting for them a letter to the editor, waiting for them at the meeting. When they meet say they are not sure if this will readers accept as the first two books, but Zero insisted. At the end agree to bear part of the costs of publishing and advertising. Jude supported him because he knew exactly how much this is important to him.  
The book has not been hit as the previous two, but has its readership. Zero didn't want more than that. He was not interested in selling. More than half the copies were donated to the schools.

Zero thinking what else could make. They had more money than they could spend. One day drove to the neighborhood where he lived with his mother. When he gets there, he sees still dilapidated houses, filthy streets, neglected children. When he see that the building in which it once played basketball too breakup come up with what they could do. That evening, speaking to Jude in order to invest in the construction of a completely new facility, where children will have a one meal on day, where they will play sports, socialize and will not be on the street.  
Zero all the time follows the works, to be sure that the way it was intended. The work immediately on completion. It is equipped with everything necessary, employees are people who take care of everything as well as coaches. So he was pleased when eventually everything take its course.

Jude happy for him. Sometimes they both sit down somewhere in a corner and just watch everything around them takes place. Zero has achieved all his dreams, and with Jude, even those that were not even dare to dream....


End file.
